


Merry Christmas Shizu-chan

by ItsjustMads



Category: Durarara
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Izuo - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsjustMads/pseuds/ItsjustMads
Summary: A snowstorm gets in the way of one of their usual fights, which, of course, leads to smut.A Christmas present to all you Izuo lovers <3





	Merry Christmas Shizu-chan

**Author's Note:**

> An early Christmas special from your favorite Mads <3  
> I've been working on this is for a while, please enjoy ^^  
> Merry Christmas~

[Residents of Tokyo, please be cautious today, December 24th. A huge snowstorm is about to hit the metropolitan area. Temperatures will reach well below freezing, and ice remains a hazard. Trains will be closing, and we advise all civilians to remain indoors.]

  
“IZAAAAYAAA-KUUUN!” The shout broke the frozen air of Ikebukuro. A tall blonde man hurtled down the alleyway chasing his target. His target, a smaller man with jet-black hair and fine features, turned and laughed over his shoulder at the other.

“Amazing you can still function this well in the cold! You really are a monster, Shizu-chan.”

“Izaya-kuuuun, my name is Heiwajima Shizuo dammit!” Shizuo roared in anger.

“Of course it is, Shizu-chan.” Izaya smirked. “But it is rather cold, and I would prefer not to die of hypothermia, so if you would be so kind as to let me go…”

“Ha, as if. I'm gonna catch you, and beat the shit out of you, flea.”

A white flake spiraled down lazily to land on Shizuo’s nose. He sneezed.

“Look, Shizu-chan, even you can be affected. Let's leave this for another day, yeah?” Izaya smiled self-satisfactorily.

Shizuo glared in response, as several more snowflakes followed the first.

“Ahh the silent treatment. How lovely.”

The snow was rapidly thickening, quickly covering the cold asphalt with shining white. The fading sun glinted off the crystals, making everything glow in reds and golds.

“Maybe you shouldn't have came to Ikebukuro them.” Shizuo growled.

“Aww don't be so mean~ it's for work, I can't help it.” Izaya pouted.

The snow made it harder to see the blonde, so Izaya took a few steps closer.

“Liar.” He snorted derisively, also moving forward, defiantly, until they were almost touching.

Izaya shivered, the tempting warmth radiating off of the beast in front like a stove.

“I'm innocent though~” Izaya tried to speak flamboyantly, but his voice quavered in the middle.

“You're never innocent.” Shizuo was practically whispering now.

“You're right.” Izaya purred and moved closer to seal the other’s lips with his own.

Indeed, the blonde was warm, his lips a little chapped from the cold but soft nonetheless. Overcome by curiosity, Izaya flicked his tongue out to lick those lips. Outwardly, they tasted mostly of tobacco, but underneath were the subtle flavors of burnt sugar and strawberries. It was addicting. He wanted more. Izaya generally disliked sweets, yet when it came to Shizuo, nothing mattered but getting more of this tantalizing sensation.

He let his tongue probe the blonde’s lips more, silently asking for entrance. Shizuo hesitantly opened his mouth, and Izaya’s tongue eagerly explored the warmth inside. The taste was stronger and warmer in his mouth, spared from the bitterness of cigarettes that could only penetrate so deep. The kiss turned desperate, passion making both of their knees go weak and their faces flushed.

When Izaya finally broke away, he was panting for breath and dizzy with pleasure, but Shizuo wasn't any better.

After a few moments passed with them never breaking eye contact, Izaya managed to find his voice again.

“S-Shizu-chan, the snow is up to our ankles now.”

The blonde didn't react, acting like he couldn't hear Izaya even as he gazed into the other’s eyes.

“The trains will be closed now and I c-can’t make it all the way home.” Izaya shivered.

Shizuo blinked at him, and his bright-red face was truly a sight.

Izaya smirked and grabbed his hand, holding it fast against half-hearted resistance. He tugged Shizuo forward, down the snow-covered alley towards his apartment.

Because, of course, Orihara Izaya, Tokyo’s best informant, knew where his greatest rival lived.

  
\---

  
By the time they reached it; however, they were both so worked up and turned on that neither cared for their dignity anymore.

As soon as the door swung shut, Izaya pounced, seizing the fake blonde hair and yanking Shizuo toward him. They shared another passionate kiss, lips and tongues seeking each other's warmth. Shizuo was finally kissing back, his desire greater than his reservations.

Izaya pressed him into the wall, grinding on Shizuo’s crotch with his leg, and Shizuo let out a gasp that turned into a moan. Izaya smirked at his accomplishment, digging his knee further to be rewarded with the weakening of Shizuo’s legs as he leaned heavily on Izaya. Their lips separated with some noise, saliva connecting the two for a moment until Shizuo rested his head on Izaya’s shoulders; his slump now making them equal height. His hot breath puffed along Izaya’s back, sending shivers all down his spine.

He gently pulled the blonde away from the entranceway and into Shizuo’s bedroom. Jumping on the bed, Izaya maneuvered Shizuo on top of him. Their bodies were now pressed so closely together that each could feel the intense heat of arousal rising from their skin.

“S-Shizu-chan, do you have lube and condoms?” Izaya gasped out breathlessly.

Shizuo immediately went pink, and after attempting to respond several times and stuttering halfway there, he rose to fumble through a drawer. Returning to the bed, he found that Izaya had taken off his furry jacket and black shirt, and was looking _very_ impatient.

Shizuo crouched in front of Izaya, biting his lip nervously.

“What's wrong?” Izaya frowned.

“I-I don't w-wanna… hurt…” Shizuo trailed off awkwardly.

Izaya chucked, the action bringing coherency back to the room. “ _Now_ of all times you're worried about me? What a joke.”

Shizuo blushed more at that, unable to respond or explain. He had just about no experience with women or men, and he had absolutely no confidence in controlling his strength. Especially when it was with someone like Izaya, who pissed him off more than anyone ever could.

“Well, if you're too afraid, I guess we'll have to do things my way.”

Shizuo felt a nagging sense of dread at those words, but it disappeared when Izaya jumped up and slammed him into his bed, not that it really hurt. His nails dug into Shizuo’s shoulders as Izaya gazed at him from above. Izaya’s crimson eyes glinted above his sincere smile and he suddenly looked so _hot_ and _beautiful_ and _godly_ that it took his breath away.

Releasing his shoulders, Izaya's hands crept down to unbutton the other’s shirt. Slowly, far too slowly. Shizuo wanted those deft hands to touch him already, and gasped when Izaya finally ripped off his shirt.

He touched him at last, fingers trailing down Shizuo's well-defined abs and along his back, sending trembles down his spine. Shizuo had expected Izaya's hands to be cold, but they were blazing with heat like from some unholy fire. He had no idea what to do with himself. Should he touch Izaya back, or would that be too presumptuous?

Whatever thoughts ran through his mind quickly evaporated when Izaya ran his hand down his stomach to unbuckle Shizuo's pants. Shizuo was honestly the most aroused he'd ever felt in his life. As Izaya ever so slowly tugged his pants down, Shizuo instinctively bucked up against him, his erection straining the fabric of his boxers. Shizuo felt like he was drunk, remembering the one time where him and Tom-san both had too much-- feeling high above everything and dizzy and incapable of complex thought. Yes, he was drunk on Izaya.

The smaller man tore off his boxers, ad paused to admire the view. Shizuo shivered as his erection met with the cold air. It was still snowing outside, but the one, small window was so fogged up that nothing could be seen.

The warm hands moved to caress his cock, and Shizuo unintentionally let out a moan as he arched his back. He thought of touching himself, frantic for more friction and movement, but he didn't want to make Izaya mad; didn't want him to leave; _needed_ more of Izaya. So he put up with the slow, gentle stroking that Izaya seemed fond of.

Izaya removed his hands, and Shizuo whimpered in distress.

“Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I think you would be fine without, but I'm feeling nice today so I'll loosen you up.” Izaya's warm voice tickled against Shizuo's neck.

He stood up, and Shizuo suddenly felt so _cold_ , so _lonely_ , he could hardly bare it. After what felt like forever, Izaya returned with the bottle of lube that Shizuo had stored away, _just in case_ , and he was squeezing it on his fingers, looking predatorily at him.

It only now hit him what is going to happen. Izaya will fuck him. The flea will completely and utterly dominate him. It filled him with nervousness and disgust, but there was no mistaking the tingles of desire that spread through his head and stomach.

“Now spread your legs like a good boy.” Izaya commanded, tracing tiny circles on his hips.

Enduring the tickling touches, Shizuo flushed an even darker red. He reluctantly brought his knees apart, shaking with humiliation and excitement.

A single finger trailed lube down his cock, making it twitch, and over his balls and down to his sensitive skin underneath. Probing experimentally, Izaya circled the rim. The sensation wasn't unpleasant for Shizuo, but it did nothing to sate his arousal. Seemingly impatient, Izaya plunged his finger inside, causing Shizuo to gasp. Now that _hurt_. It hurt more than getting stabbed in the thigh with a pen. Izaya waited for his muscles to adjust to the entry before moving back and forth, up and down, pressing against Shizuo’s hot walls. Shizuo gasped and moaned and whimpered as the stimulation affected him.

Izaya finally jammed right against what he knew was Shizuo’s prostrate, and the blonde moaned, louder, as his whole body spasmed. It felt _so good._ But it wasn't enough for Shizuo's now-dripping erection. The flea inserted another finger, foregoing any wait and immediately scissoring inside him, stretching him out even further. The erotic sounds aroused him even further, the obscene noises magnified to absurd proportions. Too soon, a third was shoved in, and Shizuo was whimpering mess, drool hanging from his mouth, face flushed and eyes dialated.

“You wanted this, didn't you, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked softly while ramming all three fingers as deep as they could go, making the blond mewl. “Your monstrous strength, your fear of hurting others, really you just wanted to be hurt yourself. To be dominated. For someone to take control and responsibility away from you.” Shizuo made no sign he was in any condition for listening.

“Well don't worry, I'm here for you, Shizu-chan. I'll gladly control your body and mind, wrest away your inhibitions and insecurities, claim you for my own and give you pleasure beyond what you imagine. All you have to do is let me.” Izaya pulled his fingers out of Shizuo with a flourish.

Shizuo mewled again, desperate. That loss of fingers made him come back to his senses, more than before. He had never felt so _empty_ , so _needy_ , as he did now when the ache of emptiness pressed on him harder than Izaya's fingers had.

“Izaya… p-please…” Shizuo gulped, watching the flea unbutton and slide off his own pants and underwear. He was, Shizuo noted, also very hard.

“Anything for my precious Shizu-chan.” Izaya purred, and thrust in violently.

Shizuo exclaimed something between a gasp and a shout, head knocked back and mouth wide open. He panted, unabashedly, as his muscles contracted around Izaya’s cock. He was so full; filled with the thing that was so much bigger and hotter than Izaya’s fingers.

Izaya seemed flustered too, finally falling out of his act as the warmth and tightness of Shizuo surrounded him. Unable to take it for much longer, Izaya began to move; thrusting deeper and inside and pulling almost all the way out.

At first, it hurt quite a lot, but the pain only fed his arousal and his want for more. Then, Izaya gave him just that, plunging into that exact spot with the careful deliberateness only Izaya possessed. Shizuo mewled and his body spasmed again, but this was _so much better_ that just the fingers, to feel the intense heat pressing against him. Izaya thrust into his prostate over and over again, each time causing him to tremble and cry out in ecstasy.

Izaya moaned every time Shizuo's walls twitched around him, speeding up his thrustings to a breakneck pace. The blonde had lost all sanity, mewling and crying like a broken doll.

His cock jerked with every thrust, and Shizuo was unable to stand it anymore, no longer caring about the other, as he reached down to desperately to stroke himself. He hadn't been touched _at all_ except with Izaya's tantalizing brushes.

He barely grazed his throbbing cock before Izaya slapped his hand away, harshly.

“Nu-uh, Shizu-chan. We're doing things _my_ way, and you're not allowed to touch yourself.” Izaya smirked, and bent down to lick the blonde’s chest, slowly, pausing to nibble sensitive patches of skin, leaving bright red marks that he knew would fade in mere hours. He paused at the scar striping Shiuzo’s chest, admiring his handiwork. He noted that he was the only one to mark the blonde. Of all the years of fighting gangs and getting shot and stabbed and bashed with iron clubs, Izaya’s knife was the only thing that could hurt him. Izaya smiled to himself and stroked the white scar a few times, with his fingers and his tongue, enjoying the small trembles that accompanied every caress.

Shizuo was unable to move, speak, or do _anything_ , even when Izaya stopped his movement to work him up even more, licking and sucking and biting in such tender spots. Each little bite sent a jolt of pain through him that was quickly overwhelmed with pleasure. Maybe Izaya was right, maybe he did want this-- to be unable to hurt anyone, to only take what was given to him. But while it certainly felt good, but it was nothing like the pleasure that coursed through his veins when his most hated enemy brushed against that spot deep inside him. Izaya’s cock was still inside him, but the need for friction became greater with every second. Shizuo whimpered, curling his spread legs around Izaya, trying to encourage him to start moving again.

Izaya let out a tiny giggle in response to the blonde’s desperate motions. “Get it now? You’re _mine_ , Shizu-chan. _My_ beast.” Izaya stretched down further to whisper in Shizuo’s ear, hot breath gusting over his skin. “So cum to me inside you. Cum for me, darling.” He punctuated his command with a sharp snap of his hips, burying himself as deep as possible inside Shizuo.

Shizuo let out a high-pitched shriek to the unexpected movement that made him inwardly disgusted with himself. Here he was, desperate over Izaya’s cock, moaning like some girl. But he couldn’t help it-- it felt so good. He urged Izaya on, arching his back and moving his hips in hopes of finally coming. His hands gripped the sheet below for stability and ripped it unintentionally by his keening body. Izaya must’ve been close too-- his irregular thrusts were getting shorter and more driven, but looking into his face, he couldn’t see it. The raven was still irritatingly composed, only the light in his beautiful red eyes displayed his passion.

“I-Izaya!” The blonde sobbed, crying out in agony that mixed with pleasure from Izaya's touches. Izaya seemed startled by his cry, either from the tone or from the fact that Shizuo was calling out his name in ecstasy. He let his mask slip, just a bit; on the verge of coming to Shizuo's humiliation.

Izaya gave one final thrust, slamming against Shizuo's prostate with such force that the blonde jerked back on the bed. He came with a grunt inside Shizuo, the hot liquid filling his insides and dripping out down Shizuo's thighs. The sensation had Shizuo coming too, spraying white all over his chest as he had the best orgasm he couldn't even have imagined. His vision turned blurry, Izaya's face swimming in and out of focus. Shizuo might have blacked out for a few seconds, as the next thing he knew, Izaya pulled out of him, squelching sounds permeating the frozen air.

Both of them lay, panting, on Shizuo's bed, until their breathing and racing heart rates calmed enough and Shizuo slowly came down from his high. Izaya leaned over to give him a peck on the lips.

“Wasn't that fun?” He said joyfully, sounding more relaxed than Shizuo had ever heard before. Izaya whispered something in his ear, then picked up their discarded clothes and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Shizuo lay in the bed for several minutes after he knew the flea left. The urge to sleep was about to overcome him, but he pushed it off to rise and wipe away the condensation on the window. It had long since stopped snowing outside, leaving the familiar scenery of Ikebukuro almost unrecognizable under all that white. The sun had long since set, but the streetlights were enough to illuminate the change; the sparkling snow glittering brighter and more beautifully than diamonds.

He left the window to lie down to sleep, not caring about how stickiness plastering his stomach or thighs. He could deal with that in the morning, and it would help him believe that this night was not some dream, some fantasy he cooked up.

Izaya had left, but Shizuo wasn't worried. He knew there'd be more exhilarating chases around the city, more adrenaline-pumping fights, more malicious taunts and enraged replies. And someday, Shizuo knew, Izaya would let himself be caught. It could be tomorrow or in a year, but it would happen. Shizuo felt this with the same certainty as when he was sure the information broker was up to something; could smell him making trouble from across the city.

As he slowly succumbed to the blankness of sleep, Izaya's last words echoed in Shizuo's head.

 _Merry Christmas Shizu-chan_.

**Author's Note:**

> ...but the next day, Orihara Izaya's was found, dead of hypothermia, on the way to his apartment in Shinjuku.  
>  Jk, sorry. But it truly is a mystery how Izaya's got anywhere in the snow XD  
> information brokers gotta have their secrets ;)
> 
> Thank so for reading, this was my first smut so I hope it's not too cringe. Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
